Black Canary
| alias = Black Canary | age (2010) = | age (2016) = | designation = 13 | relatives = * ; * | species = Human | hair color = Blonde | eye color = Blue | gender = Female | affiliation = Justice League | powers = Canary Cry | weaknesses = | first = 102 | voice = Vanessa Marshall }} Black Canary (real name Dinah Lance) is a heroine and current leader of the Justice League, the hand-to-hand combat instructor for the Team, and the daughter of the original Black Canary. She is currently in a relationship with Green Arrow. Personality Black Canary is confident and clearheaded, and she takes her role as a trainer for the younger heroes very seriously. She is not one to mince words, but instead likes to get right to the point. She believes that injuries and setbacks come with the job of being a hero. While teaching the young heroes, she is stern, but also gives praise where it is due. She also shows a great deal of patience, particularly when working with Superboy, who initially dismisses her training techniques. Physical appearance Black Canary is an attractive young woman, with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a slender yet toned build. She is known for her distinctive costume, which includes: * A black, one-piece bustier-leotard combination, * Gray stockings with seams up the front and back, * Black, heavy, calf-length boots, * Black fingerless gloves that go past the elbow to the biceps, * A blue jacket, and * A black choker. History Early life She first began to develop her signature Canary Cry in first grade, and after an accident that nearly deafened her class, she tried a vow of silence. 2010 On July 8, when Superboy, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash and Miss Martian were formed into the covert ops unit known as the Team, Batman introduced Black Canary as their trainer. Black Canary and Green Arrow were attacked by Amazo. Green Arrow summoned six other members of the Justice League for help, and after a four-hour battle, they defeated and dismantled Amazo. Black Canary's left arm was injured during the battle, and she later bandaged it. Later the same day, Black Canary arrived at Mount Justice with Martian Manhunter and assembled the Team for their first training session. She opened the session with a demonstration, quickly taking down Kid Flash despite his super-speed. Superboy spoke dismissively about how such training was pointless for him, as he felt his powers compensated for his lack in combat experience. Black Canary proved him wrong by defeating him multiple times all the while still trying to teach him to control his temper and his situation. Batman cut the training session short however, sending the Team on a mission. Before leaving Canary informed Superboy that when he needed her, she would be there for him. Eventually Superboy took her lesson to heart, and after the Team defeated Amazo, he asked for her help. Black Canary attended the funeral of Kent Nelson at the Tower of Fate. and Red Arrow.]] During the Injustice League's attack on several cities around the world, Black Canary fought in Star City against the Injustice League's plants, using her Canary Cry to destroy the plant's vines. She helped to rescue a school bus full of children during the battle, assisted by Green Arrow, Red Arrow, and Guy Gardner. Black Canary was the Team's third den-mother after Red Tornado's disappearance. After the Team ran away with Zatanna to find Tornado, she had her hands full calming Zatara. After a telepathic training simulation went horribly wrong, Black Canary worked as the Team's counselor, and took the time to discuss the events with the Team one on one. Black Canary was part of the strike team that attacked the second ice fortress. From the Super-Cycle, she used her cry to weaken the airship's shields. Dinah and Oliver were called to the Cave by Batman, who showed them security footage of what appeared to be her kissing Superboy. She was shocked, even more so when she learned it was a shape-shifting Miss Martian. She vented her anger on Oliver, who thought it was hilarious, and decided to talk to M'gann. By now, she was over her anger, but asked M'gann to be herself, as her actions, innocent they were, could hurt people. The conversation was cut short by Batman, who requested the Team for a mission briefing. At a Justice League meeting discussing the possibility of expansion of the ranks, Black Canary was a proponent of Wonder Woman's suggestion for more women. She also questioned whether age should be considered biologically, or chronologically, after Red Tornado suggested Superboy. Black Canary was present at the press conference about the induction of Atom, Doctor Fate, Icon, Plastic Man and Red Arrow into the League. After the Team apprehended three escaped felons (Riddler, Mammoth and Shimmer), Black Canary assisted Batman in the transfer of strange alien biotechnology. She accompanied Icon to his induction ceremony, and was glad Rocket had found a place in the Team. After being made a slave of the Light's mind control, Black Canary welcomed Vandal Savage aboard the Watchtower with a silent kneel of obedience. Black Canary was sent to the Cave to check on the Team. What she found was Robin, Kid Flash, Rocket and Zatanna downloading Red Tornado's consciousness into a new body. Red Tornado warned them to get out, but Black Canary attacked, destroying most of Red's body, and knocking them all back. Robin attacked her and planted a smoke pellet on her lapel. Rocket captured her in a force bubble with the gas, which caused her to pass out. She was bound and gagged, and taken aboard the Super-Cycle to Washington. There, they immunized her against the effects of the Starro-tech with their new cure. With the cured Red Tornado and Red Arrow, Black Canary went to the Watchtower pretending to be enslaved. They told Vandal Savage the Team was captured, but Klarion knew they were lying. He ordered Hal Jordan to constrain them, and they were given a new mind control chip. It didn't work because they were immunized, and when Klarion noted it, Black Canary attacked. Klarion summoned Superman, Batman, Hawkwoman, John Stewart, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter to take care of the three renegades. Hawkwoman knocked Canary unconscious with her mace. 2011 Following the defeat of the Light, Canary supported Red Arrow as he tried to come to grips with the fact that his whole life was a lie. With Green Arrow, she took him home. 2016 After Gamma Squad saved the hostages from the Kroloteans, Black Canary arrived on the scene with the rest of the Justice League members and the Team. Black Canary accompanied Green Arrow on his search for Red Arrow. He called her and others in after he had traced his former protégé to the capital. They confronted him, and Black Canary commented on Roy's lack of care for his body. She promptly demonstrated it by beating him in single combat, while holding back considerably. Unfortunately for Dinah and Oliver, Roy did not listen to them. Dinah attended Raquel Ervin's bridal shower with all the other female members of the Justice League and the Team. After the party was interrupted by an armored car robbery by Captain Cold, Black Canary assisted in his defeat. Black Canary talked to the abducted Team members and the teens the Reach experimented on about their experiences. After finishing a session with Tye Longshadow, she asked to speak to Virgil Hawkins. During their session, Virgil fiddled with a paper clip, which he tossed back to the holder after they were done talking. The clip knocked over the holder and Canary was surprised to see that the clip had become magnetized and rolled the other clips into a ball. In her session with Blue Beetle, Canary told Beetle the Justice League now knew that the Scarab was not designed by Ted Kord, but by the Reach. She suggested that Beetle might be the best line of defense the League has against the Reach, to which Beetle uneasily agreed. Canary met with Captain Atom and Nightwing, discussing what she has learned. She said she determined that the Meta-Gene allows humans to develop special powers when they are exposed to trauma. Showing the other two the magnetized clip that Virgil Hawkins touched, she said she believed the Reach plans to cultivate and weaponize the Meta-Gene. The three are interrupted by Blue Beetle, who asked to speak to them. Impulse entered and told Beetle not to say anything, but Beetle revealed to the others information Impulse shared with him about the Reach apocalypse, then said he wanted the Scarab removed from his body. Captain Atom briefed Nightwing, Superboy, Black Canary and Aquaman on an object detected by the Watchtower's sensors. While Black Canary, Black Lightning, and Captain Marvel was patrolling the key chamber in the Warworld, Vandal Savage came out of a portal. She and the others attacked him. Savage transported the three heroes, unconscious, to the Watchtower via boom tube. When magnetic field disruptors planted by the Reach threatened the Earth, Black Canary joined 39 other heroes of Earth in a briefing in Metropolis. The heroes would use a computer virus provided by Lex Luthor to safely disable the disruptors. The heroes were paired off with another into twenty squads: one member would run interference against weapons guarding the disruptors, allowing the other to get close enough to plant the virus. Black Canary was assigned to Theta Squad, and worked alongside Asami Koizumi. Within thirty minutes, she radioed in Asami's success in their mission. Black Canary watched a broadcast where G. Gordon Godfrey gleefully denounced the resigned Tseng Dangun, and endorsed Lex Luthor as the most logical replacement for UN Secretary-General. Superman turned off the broadcast in disgust, not quite accepting the turn of events. On that note, Captain Atom then happily relinquished his position as chairman to Black Canary. She thanked him sarcastically. When the Team was summoned to the mission room for a face-to-face meeting with members of the League, Black Canary was among the leaguers present. Batman informed them that they would now operate side-by-side with the Justice League from the Watchtower. Not because Mount Justice was destroyed, but because they earned the right to do so. The League then left the Team to its own devices. Powers and abilities .]] Powers * Canary Cry: Black Canary can emit a high pitched sonic scream strong enough to shatter objects as tough as steel and even kill a person. Abilities * Above average physical conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training under assorted unnamed mentors, Black Canary has exercised physical form to perfection for someone of her age and training. ** Reflexes: Black Canary's combative reaction time is beyond impressive as she is able to react and counter-react to attacks thrown at her by not only normal humans, but also people with enhanced abilities such as Kid Flash and Superboy. ** Speed: Black Canary is shown able to run and react to attacks with shocking speed. ** Human endurance: Black Canary's endurance is at the peak of a woman her age and size, able to go up against opponents such as Amazo and survive. ** Peak human agility: Black Canary's agility proves invaluable when in combat. ** Human durability: Black Canary is able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. * Hand-to-hand combat: Black Canary is arguably one of the League's most impressive fighters, as she has demonstrated herself to be an expert hand-to-hand combatant able to go toe-to-toe with any sort of opponent both human and superhuman. Non-combative skills * Counseling: Along with her combat training, Black Canary has often worked as the Team's counselor/therapist, showing understanding and patience with their problems, such as when the Team suffered a deep depression after a failed telepathic training simulation. Appearances Background in other media * Black Canary was one of the DC Universe's first female characters in comics. Dinah Lance was the second of the two characters who used the name Black Canary, with the other being her mother. In the comics, the original Canary was Dinah Drake, who fought as a member of the Justice Society of America during World War II. After the JSA was accused of being Communist sympathizers by the US Government, Dinah retired from super-heroics and married a former police officer and private detective, Larry Lance. Together they had a daughter, Dinah Lance, who, after being trained by her "uncles" from the JSA, would become the new Black Canary and join the Justice League, the Justice Society and the Birds of Prey. She is known for an on-again-off-again relationship with Green Arrow, which even resulted in a short-lived marriage. * Greg Weisman has said that Black Canary is probably his all-time favorite comic book character. He wrote half of a never-published Black Canary mini-series in the mid-eighties.Weisman, Greg (2010-11-06). Ask Greg question #12657. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-07. * Young Justice marks Black Canary's sixth animated incarnation. She previously appeared on Justice League Unlimited, Justice League: The New Frontier, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Justice League: Crisis On Two Earths and DC Showcase: Green Arrow, the latter written by Young Justice creator Greg Weisman. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Justice League Category:Star City citizens